


Constant

by 64K



Series: Atlian [1]
Category: Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Astro Boy 1980 - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Rare Pairings, Robots, mild robot gore, or at least a hopeful one, robots treated as property, set during episodes 1 and 2 of the uncut Japanese dub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64K/pseuds/64K
Summary: It's a comfort to know that Livian is always there, always ready to listen, always smiling... until one day, she isn't.
Relationships: Atlas/Livian
Series: Atlian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Constant

Livian is beautiful. She always smiles, and her eyes are soft. She was beautiful, even when Atlas first touched her hand, when she was a smoking wreck, her clothes ripped and burning, her hand trapped in Atlas' iron grasp. "I know you didn't mean it," she says later, when she's repaired, her smile never wavering. "You don't need to be sorry Atlas." But he is. The first thing that he ever did was destroy her, and he swears to never hurt her again. He can't rid himself of the fear, though, that their first meeting is indicative of their lives to come.

* * *

Livian is faithful. "Welcome home, Atlas," she says with a smile as he arrives back at Master's mansion after another day of training with Dad, after another day of failing to make Dad happy, another day of constant reminders that he'll never be human. "Tell me about your day," she says softly, and Atlas lets his head rest in her lap, and she listens whenever he has words. Livian understands. Master may think that she's stupid, that, because she wasn't given the Omega Factor, she's only good for simple tasks, but nobody understands Atlas like she does. She rubs her fingers, soft and synthetic, back and forth against Atlas' metallic hair, and he wonders, if someday he works hard enough to become human, if he can make Livian human too.

* * *

Livian is smart. She always knows the right thing to do. "Don't go in that room," she'll say quietly, before Atlas can even touch the door handle. "Master will be angry." She'll take his hand and lead him away onto the balcony, where they are allowed to stand, and she'll rub the dirt from his shiny exterior, and she'll wash away the thoughts of Master's disapproval and the memories of Dad's screams and cursing from his mind.

* * *

Livian is dead. She lies in mangled pieces strewn across the operating table, and Atlas stares in horror, and wonders if it's even possible to put her back together again. Master—no, _Guiss,_ stares in shock, as if he's _surprised_ that Atlas is angry. He'll die today. Atlas will rip him apart the way that Guiss tore Livian apart, piece by piece.

* * *

Livian is with Atlas. He is surrounded by her. He lies in the center of the operating table, in the midst of her remains, fighting for life. His shaking hand reaches up towards the electrical cord, pulling it into his chest. The energy shocks him, the way that it shocked Livian on that first day, but he keeps his eyes open; he won't die. He needs to live, to rebuild Livian. They don't need to be human. They are better than humans; they can live forever, away from the humans who treat them as playthings. He'll build a paradise, and they'll be together… but he's badly broken, and it's so difficult to think. He holds Livian's dismembered hand tightly with his remaining hand, and waits for the energy to enter his body, and dreams of their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another rarepair... I've watched through Astro Boy 1980 many times, but this, my (maybe sixth?) watchthrough was the first time that this ship captured my heart. This show holds an infinitely important place in my heart, so hopefully this won't be the last that I write for the pairing!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
